Mona Lisa Overdrive
by Schizoprenic-Squirrel
Summary: YGO HP xover, inspired by a song. Katsuya Jonouchi is a boy in a painting. Bakura is a 4th year at Hogwarts. Jonouchi is now officially a stalker. Who said peintings couldn't have feelings? Yaoi, Spazzshiping, Bakurax Jou, oneshot


Yay, another new story! xDD

This one's named 'Mona Lisa Overdrive' after a song that I'm listening to.

And it's a spazzshipping fic, as well as a HP and YGO crossover!! :D

Who else here likes that pairing (It's Bakura x Jou, by the way)?

**Summary: Katsuya Jonouchi is part of a painting in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Bakura is a student in the Slytherin house. Jonouchi has just become a stalker.**

Disclaimers: Me, own YGO and some of the smexiest characters in the world? Are you all nuts or what??? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, sadly. Or harry potter.

Mona Lisa Overdrive

"_Serpens cruentus_" **(1)**

A tall boy with Red- brown eyes and fairly long, spiky white hair watched as the cold stone wall in front of him stayed the same. He hesitated a moment, chancing a glance over his shoulder before stepping through the now intangible stone wall.

He felt like he was being watched.

The boy, Bakura, was a fourth- year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had been sorted into the Slytherin House, which was why the dorms where he resided were down in the basement.

He looked over his shoulder again, feeling even more uneasy than he was out in the hall. Bakura was no prodigy when it came to knowledge, and by no means a wizarding genius, even though he had above- average scores in all his classes.

But he knew when he was being followed. Stalked. And this was one of those times.

He _knew_ someone was following him. He just couldn't see them, as silly as that sounded. So logic would dictate that whomever was stalking him was a ghost, someone with some sort of invisibility charm on them (Though he doubted that), or someone in a painting. It could easily be someone in a painting, seeing as they were everywhere in the damned school.

Not letting his guard down, not bothering to feel at ease, even for a moment, he quickly crossed the green and silver common room, pushed aside a tapestry decorated with the slytherin crest on the right hand side of a tall stained- glass window to reveal a wooden door. He looked over his shoulder again. Still uneasy.

He pushed open the door, stepping into the boy's dormitories as quickly as he could. There were two other boys in their beds, asleep (The rest were at home, seeing as it was christmas vacation). Bakura was only up because he had gone to the library.

He walked over to the four-poster bed in the darkest corner of the room, where he slept, and quickly changed into his pajamas.

He climbed into bed, and was about to close his eyes when he saw it. In the picture that he kept of his sister, Rina, who had died in a car crash a year earlier. In the picture, Rina was smiling happily, waving up at him, laughing. And there, in the background, standing under a tree, was a boy.

He was tall, if he were real, he would probably be the same height as Bakura, had messy blonde hair, with bangs that almost obscured amber eyes. His skin was a slight bit paler than the average person, and he was wearing a Hogwarts uniform, with a Gryffindor insignia on it. The boy stared up at him, smiling, seemingly mesmerized.

Bakura stared back at him also, trying to remember where he had seen the boy before... Was it...

He remembered after about half a minute of thinking. I was the boy in the picture that hung in the cavernous front hall. The caption under it said 'Katsuya Jonouchi', while the rest of it was scratched up and tarnished beyond recognition. Katsuya Jonouchi... that name seemed to suit the boy.

So he was the one who was stalking him. The fact that it was the smiling teenage boy from the painting put Bakura mind at ease. Nobody who could kill him, then.

He put the picture down and turned over, facing the opposite direction. He wouldn't show it any time soon, but he was smiling slightly on the inside, and, has his sister would always say, "_Big Bother, every time you smile, a puppy dies_."

Katsuya Jonouchi looked out from the painting, watching Bakura scrutinize him. He really didn't look it, but he knew that the albino boy was trying to make some sort of connection, to remember where he had seen him before. The blonde smiled, staring up at his secret crush.

Who said paintings couldn't have feelings?

The situation he was in reminded him of a book he had once read over Bakura's shoulder. It was called "Mona Lisa Overdrive," and was remarkably similar to the situation he was in now.

A painting, falling in love with a person.

With some dire consequences in the end for both of them. He laughed at the similarity as Bakura put the picture down and turned on his side, facing away from the picture of his sister.

Jonouchi stayed in the painting all night, watching Bakura sleep. He dreaded when morning came and he had to return to his painting.

_**End**_

**(1)** _Serpens cruentus- _Latin for 'Snake Blood'. I just pulled that off of the top of my head.

So-- Like it or not??

Please review and let me know what you think!! :D


End file.
